Magical Meg
by 2nightisthenight
Summary: The universe is cruel to 11 year old Meg Griffin. But when her dad gets transfered to England, she gets a Hogwarts acceptence letter! Finally, it's her turn to shine! I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g! There, there's my disclaimer! Please review & stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: I own nothing! This was an idea I had, I'll try to update more. Please review & take my polls! I won't be able to continue if I don't get any help!**

"Peter, I have great-I mean, I have some news." Mr. Weed said one morning. "Could you step inside my office?" Mr. Peter Griffin was having a pretty boring day, so any distraction was welcome. He just hoped he wasn't being fired, because Lois would kill him! Closing Mr. Weeds' door behind him, Peter hesitantly asked,

"You uh, wanted to see me Mr. Weed?"

"Peter, you've contributed several years of good, hard work. So, I've come across an oppurtunity you can't refuse! No, literally, if you refuse, you're fired." And on that note, Mr. Griffin heard his boss out. He didn't have a choice.

"Hey Lois, guess what!" Peter called to his wife. Lois came out of the kitchen, having just washed dishes. **While** their parents talked, eleven-year-old Meg and her nine-year-old brother Chris were having breakfast.

"Chris! You put enough milk on your cereal, I want some now!"

Chris looked at her, and then chugged the rest of the milk without a second thought. "Sorry Meg, I guess there isn't any more! Hahahaha!"

Meg sighed in defeat, then got up from the table and put her cereal in a ziploc baggie so she could eat on the bus. School wouldn't be any better, but at least Chris wasn't in any of her classes. She had a strange feeling though, the kind that said, 'Things are gonna change for you, little girl.'

"ENGLAND?!" Her mother yelled from the living room, startling both her and Chris. "England, Peter?! Do you know how much it costs to move to another state, let alone another country?!" Meg and her brother peeked through the doorway to see their parents, Lois was saying, "We can't do it, Peter. It's as simple as that."

"But Lois," Their father began, "Mr. Weeds' got the expense paid, all we gotta do is relocate. How hard could it be?"

"How hard could it be?! Does he expect us to just drop everything and move? What about the kids? They're expected to just, drop school, their friends, and leave everything they know behind?"

"Well geez Lois, he's probably glad to get rid of me, ever since I blew up the breakroom." Peter thought back to that day. Nobody ever told him that putting metal in the microwave was a no-no. Meg thought about the transfer. _England!_ Her heart did a somersalt, partly from nerves, partly from excitment._England!_ Meg would gladly drop that school where she wasn't liked, where she didn't belong. She had no friends to drop, so she figured this move would be a new start._ Goodbye Quahog,_ she thought. _Hello England! Hello new life!_

Lois still didn't like the idea of moving, but there was nothing for it. It was either transfer to Europe, or her husband get fired. So the Griffins packed up their belongings, said their last goodbyes to the house, and head for the airport. Peters' good friend and neighbor, Glen Quagmire, was a pilot. Mr. Quagmire happened to be flying the plane the Griffins were taking that day. Mr. Griffin took that good news, but the rest of the family, mainly Meg, took this as a sign of an exhausting flight!

"This is your captain speaking," Quagmires' voice came over the intercom, "How're you doin' Peter?"

"I'M FIIINNE!" Peter yelled, much to the chargrin of the other passengers. But to the embarrassment of Meg, Peter wasn't finished. He requested every pillow and built a fort out of them. Then, he made his way to the cockpit and Quagmire let him play with the microphone. "Todays' movie will be...a suprise!" He said slyly. Everyone turned their attention to the screens, to see a home movie of Megs' first birthday!

"Hahahahaha! He got you, Meg!" Chris laughed. The only thing Meg could do was to sink lower in her seat...and pray for this trip to end sooner, even if it meant the damn plane had to crash. When no one was looking, she snuck away to the cargo hold to see Brian, the family dog. Brian could talk, which suited situations like these. Meg looked in almost every doggie crate until she found a white dog with a red collar.

"Ugh, who's leg do ya have to hump to get a dry martini around here?!" Brian demanded. Meg smiled, while wondering how a martini could be dry. It's a liquid, right?

"Hi Brian, how're you doing back here? I'm sorry you have to stay here, but I guess even talking dogs can't sit with people." She said sympathetically.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, better than complete strangers seeing baby photos or whatever!" He laughed.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me..." Meg sank down, her eyes ready to tear up when she didn't want them to. Brian wagged his tail sadly. It was ok for him, he was an old dog who wasn't as curious as he used to be. _He_ wouldn't be suffering culture-shock as bad as the kids. He sighed and said,

"Look Meg, even if they embarrass the crap outta you, your family loves you. Besides, for the first few weeks they'll be busy getting settled. So you'll get a fresh start, just like you wanted, just like you need!"

Meg smiled again. "Thanks, Brian. I can always go to you, you're a good boy." Those were the magic words. Brian wagged his tail, happily this time, and rolled over to ask her to scratch his belly. As she complied, Quagmires' voice came over the intercom again.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts-no Peter! Put that down dammit!"

"You ready for this, Meg?" Brian asked. He sat up now, worried about how his family were going to adjust to this new place.

"Yes, and no. I'm not sure England's gonna be any better than Rhode Island, but I have to try!"

"That's the Griffin girl I know!" As Meg ran back to her seat before her mom missed her, Brian added, "A new start...something tells me I shoulda stayed in Quahog."

**I know, it's short & it kinda sucks! But it's hard starting out, so don't give up on it yet! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to cross-over-lover232. Just as promised, this one's for you!**

The Griffins were held up in customs as the guards checked and re-checked their passports. Not to mention getting their luggage, it took them two hours. Meg and Chris bounced with excitment, looking out the windows and asking people questions about this new place. Lois smiled. She was afraid the kids would be miserable, but it looked like they were taking the change quite well.

"Ok kids, here's your new home!" Peter pulled into Privet Drive, and parked in front of number five.(haha, a rhyme!) Meg and Chris fought each other to get to the house first. Chris won, so Meg slowed to a stop and looked up and down her new street.

'All the houses look the same..'

She thought. She glanced over at number four, to see her new neighbors staring at her._ 'Complete with nosy adults.'_ The man was pretty large, with hardly any neck and a purpleish red complexion. The woman who Meg assumed must be his wife was the oppisite. She was tall, with a long bony neck.

"Oh, look Peter! Let's go introduce ourselves, and you_ better behave yourself!"_ Lois warned. About that time a very, very large boy came out of the house. He looked a bit like his father, but without the mustache that Meg didn't notice until she compared them.

Her parents practically dragged her and Chris over to number four. Meg just stood there, catching snippets of the conversation. The family that was staring were the Dursleys, who seemed as if they were evaluating the Griffins. Meg ignored Dudley, who struck her as rude and annoying, but Chris seemed to hit it off with him.

"Oh yes," Lois began, " we miss Quahog but we'd love to-"

"UH. OH!" Peter shouted. Meg hid her face in her hands in embarrassment as the smell wafted all around them.

"Tell me what America's like!" Dudley asked. To Meg it seemed more a demand than a question. But Chris said,

"Well, for fun we do this!" Before she could blink, Megs' face was shoved in her brothers' ass as he farted!

She screamed and ran away. She could hear Chris and Dudley laughing at her, and she started to cry. Brian glared at the boys. "Chris, you're a real jackass, you know that?"

Meg didn't look where she was running, not until she stopped and realized she was lost. It looked like she made it to a park. Still sniffling, she sat down on a swing and tried to calm herself.

"Are you alright?" A small boy around Megs' age was sitting on the swing next to her. His jet black hair stuck out everywhere, and he was wearing clothes that were way too big for him. The eyes behind his glasses were concerned.

"Thanks, I'm ok now. It's just my brother and dad embarrassed me in front of the neighbors. I'm Meg Griffin by the way, I just moved in at number five, Privet Drive.(another rhyme!) Do you think you can help me get back?"

The boys' bright green eyes told her that he felt her pain, and he said, "Sure. I live at number four, I take it you've met my aunt and uncle then?"

"I'm afraid that that's who my dad left an..._interesting_ first impression on."

The boy laughed as Meg told him what happened with her dad, but sobered when she told him what Chris and Dudley did. "Dudley's always been like that and worse, I'm very sorry. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you Meg."

"Nice to meet you too, Harry." So they walked back, and Meg realized that not only was England a new start, she had made a friend the very first day.

The good news about Megs' first day of school:Harry, her new friend, would be in all her classes. Bad news:So would Dudley. She thought about this as she got dressed in her usual outfit; jean overalls and a pink shirt, not to mention her pink beanie and white tennis shoes.

Lois thought they'd be more eco-friendly if they walked to school. So she walked her children to the crosswalk, gave them their lunches, and waited for the light to change. The crossing guard waited alongside them, and Lois struck up a conversation with him.

"Where do I know you? I don't mean to be rude."

"Not at all! I get that all the time!" He replied cheerfully.

"He looks like Gandalf the Grey!"

"Chris! That's not polite! Besides, everyone knows that he became Gandalf the_ White."_ Lois corrected. The crossing guard then corrected her by saying,

"Actually, it's Gandalf the Crossing Guard now. Always happy to welcome new faces to the neighborhood and to protect your children on their way to our _wonderful_ school!" Just then, an impatient driver honked at him. "No no, it's their turn to cross the street!" Gandalf near-shouted, waving his stop sign threatenly. The driver honked again, shouting,

"Let me cross, you old wanker!"

"That. Is. It!" Gandalf the Crossing Guard had had enough. He stood up to his full height, raised his stop sign and shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He slammed the end of his stop sign into the street, causing a huge gaping hole. The driver did not have time to throw the car into reverse, instead he just abandoned ship (or car).

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lois grabbed her childrens' hands' and quickly crossed. "These people are serious about public safety, I love it here already!"

Meg and Chris could only stare back at the friendly crossing guard.

Most of the school day wasn't so bad. Even when the teachers made her come to the front of the class to introduce herself, everyone was more excited to meet someone from another country. Or at least, they would leave her alone for now.

When she got home, however, her parents were sitting at the table. And they weren't alone. An old man was sitting with them. His bright blue eyes seemed to twnkle behind his half moon shaped glasses. He had a beard so long he could tuck it in the belt he wore around a strange cloak, also bright blue.

"Meg, this is Professer Dumbledore. He came with this letter for you, it's some kind of acceptance letter." Her mom said, pushing across the table a letter. Meg picked it up. On the front was her address:

Ms. M. Griffin

The smallest bedroom

5 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

**Thank you everybody for following & stuff! I'll try not to take so long next time, ok? I was just sick, but I'm better now 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank everyone for clicking follow/favorite! Pat yourselves on the back for being so freakin' patient w/me! I'm sorry if this one's not very funny, my writing's going into a lull (help!) If you want, please check out my other stories. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them! Without further ado, ladies & germs, the next chapter! YAAYYYAYAYAY!3**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY:

HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Griffin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necesssry books and equipment. Term begins Sep. 1. We will await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Meg read and reread the letter. This seemed impossible, it had to be a prank of her dads'. Her mom looked worridly at her. "Meg, what does it say?"

Meg couldn't speak, afraid of waking up and finding this all a dream, so she silently handed the letter to her mother. Lois read it, creased her forehead, then passed it to her husband. Peter read it, then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Meg, you got me gooood! This had me scared a little, can you _imagine_ what your grandpa would say?!" He laughed some more. Dumbledore frowned and said,

"Mr. Griffin, this is no joke. Your daughter is a witch. A Muggle-born, as it were."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand..." Lois looked very worried now. "What's a Muggle? And what does all this have to do with Meg?"

"A Muggle is a non-magical person. Yet sometimes, for reasons we cannot explain, a witch or wizard is born into a non-magic family." Dumbledore explained gently. "I have come today to personally deliver Megans' letter and explain all this to you. As Headmaster I've decided to make an exception for Meg, because she was born American and Hogwarts only serves England and Ireland." He smiled, and Meg felt relieved. He seemed too intelligent and nice to help anyone with a prank on this level.

"But why make an exception? I'm sorry, this is so overwhelming!" Lois had a few tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore patted her on the back. Then he reached into his pocket and drew out a wand, at least it looked like that to Meg. He waved the wand and a cup of steaming hot tea appeared in front of Lois. The Griffins sat stunned, but Dumbledore continued,

"I know this must be hard, Mrs. Griffin. But I find that Meg has the potential to make you proud. Every young magical mind has the right to be trained, taught that she is capable of great things someday. That is why I want her at my school. I believe she has that same right, as if she were born here. I can help you to understand it, but it is you who must accept it. Can you accept your daughter for who she is? Do you still love her, and will support her as she learns? Even if, for the next seven years, you will only see her on the holidays?"

Lois sniffed, reached for the tea, and took a sip. Deciding it wasn't poisonous, she drank some more. "I can accept it. Thank you, Professor. Oh Meg, this will be exciting for you! I'm so proud of you!"

This was the first time her mother had ever said that..Meg, crying now, jumped up and embraced her mom. They both dissolved into tears, their very first mother/daughter chick flick moment! Peter then suprised everybody (except maybe Dumbledore) by saying,

"Who the hell do you think you are, old man?!"

"Peter!"

"No Lois, she ain't going! How do we know that this guy doesn't sell watches on the street or something? How do we know Meg won't end up some kinda child slave?"

"Mr. Griffin, I am telling you the truth." Dumbledore said calmly, though the atmosphere in the kitchen changed.

"Be that as it may" Peter retorted. "I was raised Catholic, and my Catholic daughter ain't a witch! If she were, there would be only one thing to do!" Meg shuddered in her mothers' arms; burning or hanging or whatever Peter was referring to wasn't exactly on her to-do list.

"MR. GRIFFIN!" Dumbledore shouted, and the world seemed to quake. "I AM NOT A PEDDLER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!...I'm trying to help Megan."

Gandalf the Crossing Guard poked his head in through the window. "Hey! That was my line, you old goat!"

Dumbledore smiled and replied pleasantly, "I'm very sorry, old friend. But when people need convincing, there is no better inspiration then the great Gandalf!"

Gandalf laughed, for he had been joking. "You know it! See you around, you crazy old Mugwump!"

"Later, you withered old tree-hugger!"

The Griffins sat in shock.

Meg finally got up the courage to ask Dumbledore, "How do you know I'm a witch? Couldn't there be any mistake?" She paused, not sure if she wanted an answer. He thought a while before replying,

"A mistake? It could be. Would you help me then? I want you to think hard, think back over your life, prefferably when you were about six. Now, has there been _anything,_ anything at all, that has happened to you that you cannot explain? Think hard!"

Meg closed her eyes and thought.

~Flashback~

"Chris! Leave me alone!" Six year old Meg screamed. Chris had picked his nose and was chasing her around the house, trying to wipe it on her. "Leave me alone or I'm telling Mom!" She warned.

But Chris was relentless. And once their dad knew what they were up to, Chris had an ally. Peter caught Meg and held her as Chris wiped his slimey, goopy boogers on her face. "Hahahaha! We got you Meg!" They laughed.

Meg felt hot tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them know she was crying; they would only laugh more.

Suddenly, every small appliance, (toaster, microwave, etc.) flew into the air. They hung in place for a second, then went flying, their primary targets Peter and Chris! "AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAHHHHH!" Four year old Chris managed to outrun his father, taking shelter in a nearby closet. Peter wasn't so lucky...

~End Flashback~

Dumbledore nodded. "That is a good example of what can happen, if your gifts are not controlled properly." Meg jumped, she had no idea she had been talking aloud.

"Now, if you don't mind Megan, I shall discuss the expense of your schooling, and how to convert Muggle money to our own with your parents. Please look over your list, and later you and your family can decide whether to get secondhand things, what animal to choose..."

"What about me?" Brian asked. He had just come home when Lois filled him in.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Hmmm...How interesting. A _talking_ dog I might make another exception for, but" He suddenly looked stern. "you must be on your best behavior. My poor caretaker has quite enough to handle. Not to mention he has a cat. Can I trust you, can Megan trust you with this responibility?" His blue eyes twinkled.

Brians' tail wagged as he said, "I don't know, but I'd like to try!"

Dumbledore smiled now. "Then I will be expecting your best, welcome."

Meg and Brian exchanged smiles. Then she looked at her list:

Uniform

First year students will require:

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

1 pair of protective gloves (dragin hide or similar)

1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguation by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Asenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

There was nothing about bringing a dog, so Meg figured that was what Dumbledore meant by 'another exception'. A witch! She would be going to a _magic_ school! Her! Not Chris, not Connie Dimico, (I don't really know how to spell that cow's name right, please just pretend I did, ok?) her! Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Harry! Meg stopped as another thought struck her._What if Harry came with her to school?_

"Professor?" She asked timidly, "what about a friend of mine? His name's Harry Potter, do you think he might be a-" She paused. "A wizard?"

Dumbledore looked at her a minute. "Maybe. But one more thing before I leave. You must _not_ tell anyone, not a soul, that you are a witch. Or that you're attending a school for one. One of our laws is that of secrecy, Muggles do not know of our existance. And so should it stay that way. I'm very sorry Megan, but you mustn't even tell your friend. Do I make myself clear?" His expression asked hopefully that he had her attention and that she undoubtably would keep the secret. Before she answered Meg knew she would. But Harry had told her how he was treated by his aunt and uncle. Next to them, her life was Heaven!

It pained her to keep this from Harry, but she nodded. Dumbledore smiled said,"I will send your owl in for you. See you at Hogwarts!"

The rest of the day, Meg looked her list up and down. Her and Lois read over it and discussed the options. Luckily for them, Dumbledore had been kind enough to cast a spell to make Peter forget everything.

"I wonder why you can't have a broomstick." Lois said after dinner. Peter and Chris were in the living room watching tv. "And I'd love to get you an owl but how'd we explain it to your father?"

"It's ok mom. If Brian was serious about coming with me, I'd like to take him." Brian wagged his tail at this.

"Yeah Lois, I'd love to go with her! I'll make sure she's never late, and stays out of trouble, and if I can, I'll help with her homework!"

"Well, ok. I would feel safer if you looked out for her, Brian. Then it's settled! We'll go next month, but don't tell Chris or the whole block will know!" Lois laughed a little, but inside she was hard at work on a cover story.

Later in her room, Meg got into her pajamas & climbed into bed. So much had happened in one day that it had physically exhausted her. Hogwarts. A magic school. Not being able to share her joy with Harry. At that thought, she burst into tears. The kind that makes the whole body shake, both with the force of holding tears back and the effort of keeping it quiet.

What if Harry couldn't go, and he was stuck on this street wondering where she was and why she couldn't tell him about school? Would he hate her? Never speak to her again? Eventually, these unhappy thoughts became a black sheet of despair. Covering her, suffocating her. But finally, Meg had cried herself out. And in the merciful world of dreams her mind allowed her to think of the possabilites if Harry were indeed a wizard. She dreamed of a gothic-style schoolhouse, with acres of green fields. She saw Brian, playfully chasing a butterfly. Her and Harry running after him.

(Ok, I know it's been like, forever! I'm very sorry! But if you've stuck out this far, then you must have some faith in it. Thank you. And thank J. , WhenTheWorldEnded, coltpikerpcg, & cross-over-lover232 for following! Not forgetting, thank Lone-Angel-1992, blackflamekitty, coltpikerpcg, cross-over-lover232, & dannyphantom01 for favoriting! I live for reviews & PMs, so don't be shy! 3 'Til next time my lovelies!)

**P.S. Yes, Gandalf the Crossing Guard will make appearences now & then. He's one of the BEST jokes I've ever come up with, so I wanna flaunt him a little!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank everyone for following/favoriting/reviewing! If I could, I'd hug you all.. But, this one goes out to loveinfinity (did I spell that right? it's late & I'm very sleepy) for being the first reviewer (and for PM-ing me! thanks) Well, I'm useless at writing action scenes, but enjoy anyway!**

The next month, Lois decides to take Meg to London herself. Brian decides goes with them. They told Peter that Meg was sick and going to the doctor.

"Alright, yeah honey. Have a nice trip to the dairy farm!"

"Uh, Peter, I said 'doctor'.." Said Lois.

"Yeah, you come back and tell Daddy about the cows, ok? Now I gotta watch this!" That was all the dismissal they needed. They took the car and Meg read her list out loud to her mom again.

"So, how can they say a bird is ok but a dog isn't?!" Brian asked. "I mean, owls only have average bird intelligance! The most they'll do is crap all over the place. God I need a drink!"

"I wonder why anyone would bring a toad?" Lois mused. "Anyway, I'm glad Professor Dumbledore's letting you take Brian!"

"But what're we gonna tell Dad and Chris? Won't they be suspicious?" Meg asked.

"Don't worry. I've told your father you're going to boarding school, and Brian's on a retreat for aging pets!"

"Really? Peter just bought that?" Brian asked skeptically.

~flashback~

"Peter, Meg's going to boarding school and Brian's going on a retreat for aging pets." Lois said in one breath.

"Oh good, Meg was really starting to get on my-Oh. Crap." Peter spotted through the kitchen window his worst enemy. The giant chicken!

The chicken crashed through the window and tackled Peter. Peter retaliated by grabbing his full coffee mug and smashing it over the chickens' head. The chicken cried out in pain, then punched Peter in the left eye. Punching and kicking, the pair made their way out of the house. Vernon Dursley was on his way out of the driveway when his car hit the chicken so hard he flew two feet and collapsed, and didn't move.

"Good Lord! Did I hit that chicken?!" Mr. Dursley yelled out his drivers' window.

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch man!" Peter replied. Vernon stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and drove to work. Peter was about to go home when the chicken suddenly jumped on his back. "GAAAHHHH!" He shouted as he went down. Him and the chicken struggled and fought down the street. They were still fighting when they reached a pier (please for comedys' sake pretend there's a pier & stuff k?) and they fought their way onto the deck of one of the boats.

"What the-Sir, no poultry on board! 'Ave you gone mad?!" A deckhand demanded. The chicken swung at Peter, who ducked and the unfortunate deckhand was on the recieving end of the swing. After they heard a _splash!_ the other deckhands immediately abandoned ship. (That seems to be happening a lot lately) The chicken kept swinging, and soon had Peter backing up to avoid being punched. Eventually Peters' back hit the switch that ran the engine. He unwittingly pushed it to 'full power' and the boat lurched forward, knocking other, hapless boats out of the way.

Soon their boat ran aground near the London Bridge. The chicken and Peter fought down the street until they reached a tour guide and her group.

"And over here is Big Ben! Now I can't let you in-" Peter crouched to avoid a right hook from the chicken, who once again punched another innocent bystander. The tour group gasped collectively, then started taking pictures. Peter and the chicken fought their way to the entrance of Big Ben.

"Oy! You're not allowed in there!" Someone from the tour group shouted. But the fighting pair weren't listening. They fought up the stairs of the world famous clock. The chicken managed to kick Peter down the first flight of stairs, but soon they were locked in mortal combat again. When they had reached the top, Peter knocked the chicken down with a high kick. The chicken looked up at him, maybe looking for a shred of mercy from him. It was at this time the bad guy from Mortal Kombat put in his two unwanted cents.

"Finish him!" He commanded.

But before Peter could do just that, the chicken kicked out and caught him underneath the chin. They fought until they were behind one of the giant clock faces. And then with a well-aimed chinese ariel kick from the chicken, they and the clock face were tumbling to the ground.

The face of the clock started to spin, so the chicken and Peter could do nothing but hold onto the hands and try to get a few cheap shots in. The tour group started to take more pictures, their guide having just been rushed to the hospital. The clock face landed hard, and for a moment it looked like the fighting pair were knocked out cold. But no, Peter got shakily to his feet and stood over the chicken. Then just to be sure, he wrenched one of the hands off the clock face and began beating the chicken over the head with it. The crowd started whooping and snapping photos of the amazing sight. Once Peter was done, he dropped the clock hand and made his way home.

Meanwhile, the chickens' clawed foot gave a twitch. He would get revenge!

~end flashback~

"Yeah, he just bought it. Oh, this must be the turnoff!" Said Lois.

"Uh, Lois? There's nothing here." Brian pointed.

"Of course there is, the Leaky Cauldron, just like the professor said" Lois pointed to a seedy looking pub. A sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron' told them that Lois was right.

"You're taking Meg in _there_?!" Brian gestured to the pub. "That place reeks of Hep C!"

"Brian! I know what I'm doing! Dumbledores' instructions were quite clear, thank you! We go in there and acquiant ourselves with the wizarding community. Then it'll be easier if we have any questions. And then we go to Diagon Alley." Lois stated matter-of-factly.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, they ran into Professor Dumbledore. He stood up as soon as they entered. "It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Griffin." He said pleasantly."I decided to assist you into getting into Diagon Alley, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Professor!" Lois replied happily.

Dumbledore introduced them to Tom the innkeeper and a few other friends he met in the pub. Then he led them outside, stopping at a brick wall.

"Uh,_ this_ is how we get to the shops? But it-it's a wall!" Brian shouted, causing a few people to look their way.

Dumbledore shook his head good-naturally. "You must learn to use more than your eyes, if you're to see any magic!" And he tapped a certain brick. The bricks soon formed an arch big enough for all of them to walk through. Brians' jaw dropped, which made Meg laugh.

Diagon Alley was loaded with shops. Meg felt her neck snap from the excessive turning to look at every one.

At the book store, Dumbledore hailed a tall redheaded man. "Arthur Weasley! I have someone you'd like to meet!" The man, Arthur, came over and introduced himself.

"Oh, hello! I'm Lois Griffin, and this is my daughter Meg. This is our first time here, what about you?" Mrs. Griffin said.

Mr. Weasley stared openmouthed at her, then Meg and Brian. "Muggles? Oh, how wonderful! I have so many questions-"

"Arthur!" A husky redheaded woman stood behind him, hands on hips. Behind her were several redheaded children. "I'm terribly sorry, my husband is fasinated with Muggles and he tends to get carried away!"

"Molly," Dumbledore said politely, "how have you been? You're looking lovely as always."

"Oh thank you Professor! We're just here to get the childrens' things." She nodded towards the group of redheads behind her. "This is Percy, my third oldest. He's a prefect this year!" Two of the boys, who seemed to be twins, made gagging motions with their fingers in their mouths. She liked them already. "These two are Fred and George, as you can probably tell they're twins. This is Ron, it's his first year too!" Meg and Ron grinned shyly at each other, then he gave a wave. "And my youngest, Ginny!" Ginny seemed to be the only girl, Meg smiled at her as well.

"Oh your children are lovely! This is Meg, she's my oldest." Meg gave another shy smile at the large group.

As the adults were getting to know each other, the twins walked over to Meg.

"This'll be your first year, yeah?" One asked. Meg couldn't tell which was which.

"Umm, yeah?"

"You're in luck, we know all the ins and outs of the place, don't we George?" Said the other twin.

"We do indeed Fred! And we'll only share our secrets with you, one time offer!"

"Oy! What about me? I'm only your brother and all!" This came from Ron.

"Don't be rude Ronnikins, ladies first!" Fred then put Ron in a headlock. Meg was a little shocked to find that siblings in the wizarding world weren't that different!

After getting home, Meg waited for her moms' signal. "Peter, come help me with these groceries!"

At that, Meg drug her newly bought school supplies up to her room and collapsed on her bed. If she was going to have to hide this kind of stuff from her dad and brother every year, she was in for a rough seven years...

**Again, sorry! This was mostly a filler T^T**


	5. Chapter 5

Up in her room, Meg made sure she had everything. Trunk? Check. Books? Check. Wand? (maple &unicorn hair, 8 1/2 in.) Check. Robes? Check. Other essentials? Checkity check check. Brian came in.

"Got everything Meg?"

"I think so. Thanks for coming with me, Brian."

"No problem. I could use a change of scenery!" That was putting it lightly. She had never been so far away from home before! Not even on a sleepover. At this thought, she realized how much she would miss.

Chris walked in, and Meg didn't even want to tell him to get out. "Hey Meg, Mom says you and Brian are going away! Do you promise to write me every day?"

Meg gave him a hug, which suprised him greatly. "Yes Chris, I promise. I don't say this a lot, but I'll miss you."

"Um, thanks." He didn't know what else to say. Him and Meg weren't what you'd call close.

Downstairs, Lois was packing lunches for Meg and Brian. PB & Js with chips, and a brownie each. "No no, these are for after dinner. Chris, go to the car and make sure you're father's ready!"

Chris sighed as his mom shooed him away from the huge plate of brownies. Meg thought a moment, then reached up (Lois put them high up) and snatched one. She handed it to her brother and winked. After all, she didn't know when she'd see him again. Chris smiled, confused, then went outside.

Meg walked outside, after helping her dad carry her trunk down the stairs. ("Geez Meg, you packin' bricks?!") Feeling the sun warm the top of her head, she tried to picture her new home for the next nine or ten months. It was impossible. Looking across the street, the Dursleys were packing a trunk too. Chris stood by Meg as Mr. Dursley loaded the trunk into the car.

"Y'know, Dudley's been kinda mean to me lately."

Meg tried not to snort. "That's because he's a buttsniffer." They stood still a moment, then burst out laughing. Remembering when Brian taught them that that was a major insult in the dog world. Meg spotted Harry. He walked over, and Chris was caught trying to sneak Megs brownie out of her bag.

"Hi Meg." Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Harry." She tried not to show how bad she felt.

"I have to tell you something!" They both said at the same time. Then they stared at each other, shocked. Meg couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Even risking breaking her promise being broken, (_never_ do that) and Harry hating her (that would _kill_ her).

"Y-you go first." She said politely. Maybe she wasn't _that_ guilt-ridden.

"Well, I was accepted into a..._special_ school..." Harry began. "And I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but, you're my best I can't take it anymore!"

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." Meg pulled out her acceptance letter.

Harrys' eyes went wide. "You too? I can't believe it!"

"I know. I was so afraid you couldn't come with me." Harry pulled her in a hug, cutting off what she was going to say next. They knew then it didn't matter. They would be together, facing a brand new world.

**Hello guys! It's been so long & I am soooo sorry! Some of you know this already, but I hit a rut. Just getting this chapter out was killer, & it's so short. So. Freaking. Short. I don't deserve the nice reviews I've been getting, but y'all are amazing T^T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long guys! But if you held on this long, you still have faith. Love you for that! And a shout out to pokedoss9 for giving me a boost in the form of a threat ;)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Meg didn't say a word as they drove to the train station. She'd never even been on a train before, and now she was going on one by herself! Well, not completely. Harry and her agreed that they'd find a compartment to share.

"Hey Meg, you're very quiet. Are you scared?" Chris asked from beside her. For once it didn't sound like he was teasing her.

"A little Chris. I'm going there for a really long time, I won't be coming home every day like regular school." She replied.

"Oh. Well don't be scared, I bet it'll be easier for you than it was for General Grievous."

~clip~

Beavis and Butthead were sitting on the bleachers after running a few laps. Grievous ran up to them and started to choke and gasp as his so-called friends laughed at his asthma. When he could finally breathe, Grievous shouted at them,

"What the hell are you laughing at?! I could've died!"

"What's your problem, Grievous?" Butthead asked as if it were no big deal.

There was a long silence, then Beavis said,_"I am Cornholio!"_

~end clip~

"Thanks Chris. I'm gonna miss you."

Her brother smiled. "I'm gonna miss you and Brian. But have fun at school, wherever you're going."

It was then that Meg decided it was time. Pulling out her acceptance letter, she slid it over to her brother and mouthed 'don't tell anyone'. He nodded as he began to read.

"A magic school? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd tell everyone, and we're not supposed to."

"Oh." Chris said. "Well I won't say anything. I promise!" Chris let out an 'Oomf!' as Meg tackled him in the biggest hug they'd ever shared as brother and sister.

"Ok kids, we're almost there! Peter, slow down dammit!" Lois yelled at her husband, but he wasn't listening.

"Hang on Lois, just put your seat belt on or somethin'!" He gritted his teeth as he ran down the giant chicken, who just happened to be crossing the road. "If you ever get to the other side, say hi to the Colonel you poultry bastard."

Once at Kings' Cross station, Meg and Chris loaded a trolley. Brian absolutely refused to be pushed around in it.

"It's a little degrading, I can be a good dog!" He huffed.

"Ok, then be a good boy and help me find platform..." Meg paused as she looked through her letter again. "nine and three quarters."

"There_ is_ no platform nine and three quarters! There's only platforms nine and ten, what're we going to do?!" Said Brian, ever the logical one.

"Oh ye of little faith." Muttered Meg as they pondered their predicament.

"Hey Meg!" Harry said cheerfully.

Meg was about to run and tackle him, until she noticed a huge bird cage ontop Harry's trolley. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl.

"Wow, when'd you get a owl? It's gorgeous!" She gushed.

"Her name is Hedwig. I got her from Diagon Alley, I can't believe we missed each other! Are you looking for Platform Nine and three quarters too? Mind if we look together?" He asked.

"Not at all! Me and Brian are a little stuck, we could use a fresh pair of eyes." She replied. So the three of them walked around the station, even asking a guard where they could find the platform they were looking for.

"Are you daft? We don't have platforms between platforms!" Then he muttered something about 'time wasters', which made Brian growl a little.

"Do you think we'll miss the train?" Harry asked nervously.

"God, I hope not.." Meg said more to herself than him. What to do? What would her mom and dad say when she went back and asked them to take her back home? She was on the verge of panic when they heard a voice,

"Packed with Muggles of course! C'mon!" A red-headed lady with several kids (also with red hair) made their way to platforms nine and ten.

Meg sighed in relief. "Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley, it's Meg!" She waved and hoped they'd remember her.

Mrs. Weasley stopped and beamed at her. "Meg! I must speak to your mum when she gets a chance. Where is she?"

"She's over there, chatting up our neighbors." Meg pointed to the entrance, where Lois and Peter were talking to the Dursleys, who looked like they rather be anywhere else.

"Um, excuse me..." Harry began. "Do you know how to...?"

"What? Get on the platform? Oh yes! And don't worry, it's Ron's first time, as well! Now all you got to do, is run straight up to the wall. It's a little easier if you close your eyes, George, would you show them how?"

"He's Fred!" One twin said while the other, shaking his head, added,"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh sorry Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said, but her son smirked as he readied his trolley for a run.

"Only kidding, I am George!" Then he pushed his trolley to the wall, and disappeared. Meg, Harry, and Brian looked at each other in disbelief and shock.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Brian asked. His answer came soon enough. In pairs, the Weasley kids went through the wall separating platforms nine and ten. The youngest, Ginny, wanted to go through with her mother. Meg watched Ginny take Mollys' hand and felt a stab of envy. Her mom never held her hand like that in public.

Just then the third oldest, Percy, came and said (in a snobbish voice) "Mother, I just told Megans' parents how to get through."

"Thank you Percy. All right, partner up! Meg dear, you can go with your friend if you like."

"Thank you." Meg said politely. She took a breath and nodded. Harry nodded back. Brian looked like he was about to say something like, 'this is insane!' but he stopped himself and started walking with them.

They began slow, then sped up when they were sure no one was watching. Meg closed her eyes, ready for impact, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she and her three companions (including Hedwig) were standing on a platform.

"Look!" Harry pointed. A sign hanging above them read 'Platform 9 3/4'

"Holy crap! I-I can't believe it!" Brian's jaw dropped open as they stared. The train itself was a beautiful scarlet color, and the platform was packed with people. They could tell these people were wizards by their clothes and animals they were carrying.

"Are all these people going on that train too?" Meg jumped at the voice, she wasn't expecting Chris to catch up to her so quickly.

"Yeah, the kids anyway." Meg smiled. It was almost time to go. "Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"They're waiting in the car. Dad's gotta get up early tomorrow for work, but they said to tell you bye and they love you."

"T-tell them I love them too..."

"Hey," Said Harry. "The Weasleys are helping us with our luggage. You coming Meg?"

"In a minute. Save me a seat ok?"

"Will do, but please hurry."

Meg looked back at her brother. She wouldn't see him for a whole year. Her eyes started to tear up at the thought. Brian looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "I'll uh, help them with your stuff Meg. See ya Chris."

"Bye Brian! So Meg, do you think I can go to that school too?"

Meg hugged him again as she replied, "We'll see in a couple years, won't we?"

"C'MON MEG! THE TRIAN IS LEAVING!" Harry and Brian shouted simontaniously. Meg gave Chris one last hug and a wave as she ran to board the train that would take her to her home for the next school year.

**Ok, I know I changed some things around..DON'T KILL ME!**

**Next part, Meg gets a look into Harry's past. Not to mention, NEW CHARACTERS! I promise Harry will get more lines & won't be just a side character, but ya'll have to remember, this is MEG's story. If you want Harry at the center, you'll have to go somewhere else. She not gonna follow him around all the time. That would be creepy :P**


End file.
